Tower Types
This section looks at each tower type, their strengths, weaknesses, and where they're best placed. Archerthumb|link= * Archer towers have the highest max level supershot damage in the game, currently. * Their base damage is also very high, beaten only by fire turrets and is comparable to the flaks. * Long range ** Best placed in the back/middle rows; needs very little wind up time before it begins shooting. * Highly recommended to have on your base. ** Needs to be kept leveled with the rest of the towers; easily overlooked * Since it is a projectile there are a number of spells and abilities to counter it (wind wall, pick a shield, cloak, etc), which means placement of archers and the rest of your towers is important. * Non-elemental type of tower Cannonthumb|link= * One of the most important towers in the game. ** Highly recommended to have 1 on each section of island that you're using. * Cannon regular damage isn't bad (higher than average), but they're mostly used for their supershot. ** Cannon supershots break any shield or barrier type of spell (excepting wind wall and vortex types) *** Use these super shots to make attacking dragons vulnerable to much higher damaging towers, like archers, dark flaks, and fire turrets. * Range isn't as long as archers, so cannons need to be placed either mid range on long islands, or anywhere on small islands. * Since they are mostly used for supershots, they are lower on the priorities list to level. Still need to be kept as high as possible though to make sure they live long enough to get those shots off, and any following shots. * Projectile based, like archers * Non-elemental tower Stormthumb|link= * Great to have one on each section of used island ** Should be placed where it protects the most important towers; middle or back of each section is good * Covers all nearby towers in an invulnerable shield, except itself ** Gives those high damage towers more time to wind up and damage attacking dragons. * Very low damage output, though has a large health pool ** Allows the invulnerable shield to last for the full duration of the supershot (shield ends when tower is destroyed) ** Allows for multiple supershots to be used * Needs to be kept leveled in line with surrounding towers, though easily overlooked. * Beam based attack; cuts through spells like wind wall, vortex, etc * Elemental type damage Ballistathumb|link= * Shoots poison arrows * The absolute worst tower in the entire game. * Build 1 for the quest and then store it. * Never touch again ** Ever *** Ever **** Ever * Some people might try to tell you that it's not that bad...can be pretty good. They are either lying through their teeth or highly misinformed. Do not listen. Red & Blue Magethumb|328px|link= * The other most important towers in the game. * Red mages block all red type spells within its radius. ** Helps prevent large groups of towers being destroyed either instantly, or at least very quickly. ** Unlike blue mage towers, red mages allow the red spell to be activated. The towers covered by that red radius are protected from all damage from red spells, even if started outside of the bubble. * Blue mages prevent all blue spells from being cast. ** Blue spells are shields and damage increasers. Means attacking dragons take more damage since they can't shield, and the surrounding damaging towers live longer. * Supershots, when they hit, drain the rage of the attacking dragon. Research allows you to drain more rage. * Ensure these are kept leveled in line, or slightly higher, than the rest of the towers on the base. If a dragon has no rage or can't use its spells, those dragons go squish mush faster. * For placement there should be 1 of each mage type on each island being used. (2 for long bases; 1 for each section) ** Can be placed anywhere within the 5 tower positions ** Blue mages are better in the back row though; don't need to be in the front to be most effective. If you're lucky you can trick attackers into spending rage before the range of the blue mage cancels the spell. * Mages are classified as projectiles, so spells like mystic winds, invert, reverse projectiles will block the dragons from being hit by the supershots. Trebuchetthumb|link= * The supershot for Trebuchets briefly stuns attacking dragons; prevents spells from being cast, interrupts summoned dragon, and prevents dragons from firing their normal attacks * Can be useful to have, especially on long islands surrounded by high damage and long wind-up towers. * Overall damage is low, in both supershot damage and regular attacks. Strictly used for utility. ** Very high health pool though, at max level. * Trebuchets are classified as non-elemental projectiles. Lightning Towerthumb|link= * Lightning towers are beam based, elemental towers. * They're slightly unique in this game as they only do the most damage when grouped with other lightning towers. As stand alone towers they don't do very much damage. ** The minimum group size is 3, the maximum is 6 before damage increase is capped. ** Their supershot damage is based off of how many towers are in the group. ** Research increases damage and attack speed even more based on number of lightning towers in a group. * Since they need to be in large groups to do the most damage, it is not recommended to have them if you're building a short base. It's still kind of iffy on the shifted short layout as well. ** There are also a number of highly popular dragons flying atm with lightning resist (Kinnarus, Equestor, Necryx, etc), so be aware of that if you're thinking of building these towers. Ice Turretthumb|link= * Ice turrets are beam based, elemental towers. * Average attack damage, with a high health pool. * Their supershot adds an ice barrier to surrounding towers, basically adding to their health pools. ** The barrier does not add very much in terms of extra health *** However when combined with storm tower supershot shields, it's incredibly difficult for attackers to discern which tower is which; makes it easier to take them down. * Placement should be in the back row of whatever section is being used. Can be middle area on the long islands as well. ** Long ranged, with little to no wind up time. * As these towers take ice shards to level instead of only lumber, and ice shards give more points during building events, be cautious while leveling. It's easy to get fortification wasted leveling these and any tower that takes special resources. Ensure you're leveling the rest of your towers in line with these. Fire Turretthumb|link= *Fire turrets are projectile based, elemental towers *Their regular attack is pretty high, but they have a long wind-up for every fireball that they throw (one of the longest in the game.) **With its long windup time, it should be placed front/mid positions (anywhere on small islands), otherwise it will be destroyed by attackers before a single fireball can be released. *Fire turret supershots make the attacking dragon take more damage from other nearby towers while the supershot is active. **Great to pair with high damage towers like any of the flaks, or archer supershots. **This supershot is not affected by fire turret resistance, as it's the other towers doing damage, instead of fire turret fireballs. *As these towers take fire shards to level instead of only lumber, and fire shards give more points during building events, be cautious while leveling. It's easy to get fortification wasted leveling these and any tower that takes special resources. Ensure you're leveling the rest of your towers in line with these. Flak towers * Flak towers are elemental based damage towers. They are neither beam nor projectile based. * Flak towers take elemental embers to level instead of only lumber, and embers give more points during building events, be cautious while leveling. It's easy to get fortification wasted leveling these and any tower that takes special resources. Ensure you're leveling the rest of your towers in line with these. * Ice Flak ' ** Ice Flak cannons are long range, fast hitting towers. They're about on par with archer towers in terms of speed. ** Higher than average damage. ** Supershots cancel all ongoing spells (even white ones) and block all spell casting for a short period of time. ** Being long range, they can be placed mid/back rows. ** Can be useful on small kill islands, though generally used on long islands as other towers take priority * '''Fire Flak ' ** Fire Flak cannons are long range, medium speed attack speed out of the three flak cannons. ** Higher than average damage. ** Supershots reduce the damage done by the attacking dragons, allowing your towers to potentially live longer. ** Since they're long range, they can be easily place in the mid/back rows on islands. ** Like the ice flak cannons, they can be useful on small kill islands, but are generally used on long islands. * 'Dark Flak ' * Dark flak cannons are short range, very slow hitting towers. ** It is one of the highest damaging towers in the game (just under archer supershots) for both regular shots and supershot damage. ** Supershots briefly stun attacking dragons, like trebuchets, with a burst of high damage to go along with the stun. ** Perfect for kill islands. ** Tower placement for dark flaks is extremely important, because of their short range and long wind up times. *** Need to be placed in the front row of any island where it's being used. Best if placed on the outside edge of where attacking dragons turn before flying straight. (Allows the windup to begin before attackers have finished turning and can cast any spells.) *'''Electro Flak **Electro flak cannons are a mid range flak, pretty close to the range of a fire flak. **Electro flaks are different in that their supershots do not boost their own damage. Instead, they boost the damage of any surrounding flak cannons. **Electro flaks have the second highest damage of all flak cannons, only slightly behind dark flaks with a much faster firing rate. **These are great for Flak kill islands or in the middle of a long island, surrounded by other flaks.